User talk:69.156.99.184
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Renesmee Janeway" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- 31dot (Talk) 19:51, October 24, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Sorry, my username is "Renesmee Janeway" I forgot I wasn't signed in... Links You may wish to review to learn how to properly link to episode articles. Also, remember to sign in to your username, since you have one.--31dot 18:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that since was made and originally shown as a single two-hour episode, that's what we consider it here.--31dot 18:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :But if you remembered correctly, it did not. The fact that it was split up later is not relevant to its original creation. If changes were made to the episodes during the split, they can be noted in the article's Background section.--31dot 18:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You will also note that no such article exists.--31dot 18:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd asked my Dad, and he said it was a two hour long continued. He's seen the original Voyager. Many times. So... be 10000% positive before you make a note. Also, that is because you lack the knowledge. ::Ask him all you want. The original airing was as a single two-hour episode. It is reproduced that way on the DVD release. In syndication, like every other two-hour episode, it was split into two parts. Memory Alpha does not deal with the syndication edits, since they are different for every station that airs them. We only deal with the original airings and the DVD releases. -- sulfur 19:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) What Sulfur said. And, if you really are 12 years old, then you should take the time to learn how things operate on wikis like this. If you disagree with an edit, you discuss it on the talk page and arrive at a consensus. You should also take the time to learn things like signing your posts and logging in to your username.--31dot 19:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Please also note that almost every edit you have made has been reverted due to its being incorrect. Please take some time to familiarize yourself with the way this wiki works and what we actually use as valid resources. Syndicated episodes and hearsay from a friend or parent are not among those things. If your behaviour continues, a temporary block may be in order. -- sulfur 19:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) USS v U.S.S. We drop the periods on MA for a several reasons, but mostly for ease of use and reading. You may want to check the Manual of Style before you continue editing. - 21:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's lovely. But if your basing this site on facts... then there should be the dots... if you actually believe that their not nessecary... then Look. At. the. Hull. Of. A. Ship! So, it's U.S.S. not USS. Comment I would suggest that you cut the attitude, which is not making you many friends and is causing your points(valid or not) to be lost in it. I will also point out that you have been blocked before because of your claim that you are twelve years old, which would be a violation of the Terms of Use of this site, which state you must be thirteen years old or more. That would be grounds to block you by itself again if necessary.--31dot 00:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Get It Right :Moved from Talk:George Kirk Okay, if the photo your using is from the alternate reality... then why are you using it for the prime reality? That's wrong. Your site is flawed. So... as I said before... Get. It. Right. :I'd have to watch the movie again, but I think the picture is from before the timeline split, but even if it was not, he would still look the same, so there is no issue.--31dot 01:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Um... yeah, there is. They were made more than two years apart there, genius. Different people (acotrs) same name... get it right. ::Two years? Try two minutes. What different actors? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::DNFTT. - 02:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Archduk3, whatever your name is and everyone else who thinks this is right... I'm talking TOS to the 2009 Star Trek movie, and yes there is a difference and yes it does matter and no the person who plays George Kirk in the 2009 Star Trek movie didn't and couldn't have played him in the TOS. Again: GET IT RIGHT! :Sign your posts, please. If you are referring to George Samuel Kirk, that is not the same character as this person. --31dot 00:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean Kirk's dad. ::::Anonymous, if i were you, I would stop rationalizing with some of the folks here the logic about George Kirk's article or anything pertaining to prime and alternate reality created by the lame new movie. Just dont do it. Nothing will be changed and no one will listen to you. Thank you and please do sign your posts. Distantlycharmed 17:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha well said, DC. -- TrekFan Open a channel 18:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) So, your site is based on unknown? 'Cause... he so did not play George Kirk. So, you don't use an AR photo of a PR person. :::::Anon, the initial events of the movie took place in the reality we all know and love. Anything up until the point the Narada came through the black hole is acceptable as being in the normal timeline so that's why the image is used. Plus, can you sign your posts? --- TrekFan Open a channel 21:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if Nero came back in time, he changed to course of time, making an Alternate Reality. Okay? Jim is played by William Shatner, not Chris Pine. In the new movie, yes, but not the Jim I knew all my life. 21:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy? :::::Regardless of which actor played the character, the character itself appeared. A character could be played by 10 different actors in 10 different episodes in the same timeline but it would still be the same character and therefore have it's own page. (And yes, that's better). -- TrekFan Open a channel 21:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but does Kate Mulgrew play Annika, too? No, she doesn't. So... big idea: George Kirk (PR) and George Kirk (AR) are played by different people. 21:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::The PR George Kirk (same one as in TOS) was on the Kelvin and appeared in Star Trek 2009. He became AR George Kirk as soon as the Narada came through the black hole. Same character - two different actors. -- TrekFan Open a channel 21:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :We will listen just fine, DC, when a valid argument is given and the community comes to a consensus about it. It's that simple. And you don't need to post that the movie is "lame" every time someone brings it up. We know you don't like it, which is fine, but not particularly relevant. Neither is my opinion of it. :Back to the subject, I'm not sure what is meant when it is said that George Kirk is "played by different people". It's the same actor, and he looked the same five minutes before the timeline split as he did five minutes afterwards. There is no issue here, just like there isn't with the other suggestions this user has brought up(such as asserting that we spell Kira Nerys wrong and that her given name is Kira despite numerous evidence to the contrary)--31dot 22:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Even if it was actually true that "different actors" played George Kirk, we ignore that for purposes of in-universe articles (see Saavik).--31dot 22:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) You people are impossible. I imagine your all a bunch of people that sit in front of the computer screen, keeping everything the way it was when you edited it, if your right... or your wrong because you think your above me because I haven't been editing the wiki as long as you. Well, you know what? Your not always right. But I usually am. So... 23:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) This Girl Is Right... deal with it. :I guess you are twelve years old.--31dot 23:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC)